


Leggings Pt. VI

by queenhomeslice



Series: Leggings [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Gladiolus Amicitia, Bisexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT4, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Gladio feels left out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking SWEAR this was not originally gonna be a Chocobro orgy story but fuck, FUCK, I can't help myself, I love every ship between the four of them, because they are all such good characters! 
> 
> And I mean, no one is impervious to Prompto in compression leggings, honestly, so it was only a matter of time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Nope. It  _had_ to be the sleep deprivation. He couldn’t have just seen what he thought he’d seen. A trick of the light? A hallucination? Gladio had been tired and misheard or misread things before, he was only human after all, but this was beyond  _anything_ he could ever imagine in his exhausted brain.   

He’d been passing by one of the small private sparring rooms, adorned almost floor-to-ceiling with padded mats. He knew he’d heard voices, which had sounded vaguely like Prompto and Ignis, which wasn’t unusual—Prompto had asked for more one-on-one training with close combat techniques, for variety and stamina-building.  _And good on him,_ Gladio had thought, taking initiative on his own and not waiting for Noctis or Cor to tell him what to do. If the Shield was being honest, he’d had reservations about the hyped-up bundle of blond energy, but over the past couple of years, he couldn’t deny the way Prompto influenced Noctis in all the right ways.  

Gladio wiped his brow with the towel and hung it around his bare shoulders, glancing up at the clock—gods, had four hours passed that quickly? He slipped on his shoes and slowly made his way out of the large, open gym space, guzzling the last of his water before tossing it in the garbage can outside the few smaller sparring rooms. And that’s when he’d seen it. Ignis and Prompto must’ve just arrived, because there was Ignis in loose-fitting sweatpants and tank top—and Gladio never failed to admire his friend’s lean, sculpted muscle. It was truly a joy to see Ignis with mussed-up hair swept across his forehead, cheeks flushed, sweat pooling in pronounced collarbones...Gladio involuntarily shivered at his own quiet introspection and vaguely wondered if he was ever going to pursue his interest of the advisor. Realizing that he was bisexual had hit him like a freight train and he was still coming to terms with it; however, when Noct had confided in him about Prompto, and the subsequent talks about realizing that he was in fact going to have to marry a woman and produce an heir, Gladio felt a little better. If the Prince of Lucis could bat for both teams, then he didn’t feel so alone. But gods, why did it have to be  _Ignis?_ He was very good at playing cool around people—of any gender—he found attractive, but the near-constant close proximity of Ignis was starting to get to him. An even more worrisome fact was that he was starting to look at Prompto, now, despite knowing that the small blond had eyes and dick only for his best friend...but that still didn’t stop him from having threesome fantasies featuring Ignis and  Prompto  as his playthings. In these fantasies, Noctis simply stood off to the side and  _watched_ , arms folded and face settled into his usual aloof expression, sometimes giving commands to the two younger men of his retinue; and sometimes he commanded Gladio to do things to them in return. The big finish was usually Noctis telling him to come after having given and received so much pleasure to the other two, but holding back himself until ordered.  

Prompto was utterly unfair in the athletic wear he’d come to love so much...the leggings that had basically jump-started a short, whirlwind career as fitness model, social media star, gaming guru, and amateur photographer. Things had gotten so bad that Gladio was popping an accidental boner every time he saw a camping lantern or ice chest with the Coleman logo, and forget about going to the sporting goods store...giant banners featuring the soft, cheerful features of the freckled blond were almost overbearing. Gods knew that Noctis had a room in the Citadel exclusively for any licensed material that had Prompto’s picture on it, and Gladio would never admit that he’d snuck in there one day to take one of the Coleman posters for himself (it was his favorite brand of camping gear, after all, and wasn’t he an avid outdoorsman?). But now, Gladio swallowed thickly as he watched Prompto’s developing muscles ripple under pale freckled skin and black leggings. Barefoot, shirtless...Gladio knew that the fabric on his legs was the only thing covering him. Nothing underneath, that was always obvious, but Gladio had to look down at him to speak anyway, which was convenient; and he hoped that Prompto was oblivious to the fact that Gladio was more often than not talking to his crotch.  

His reverie subsided in quiet shock as he watched Ignis lunge at Prompto, sweeping that impossibly long leg under the younger man—a move which usually flattened the blond in seconds—and then Prompto was  _jumping_ , like he’d actually retained some training, and leaping forward at Ignis and hitting him in the chest, knocking the knives out of his hands and straddling his waist, lodging one knife in the mat and holding the other one loosely to Ignis’ throat. 

Gladio was painfully hard in spite of himself. Not only was he unabashedly ogling two underdressed men that he had serious crushes on, but now Prompto was just sitting there, on top of Ignis, instead of letting up and having another round. And fuck,  _fuck_ , the blond was actually  _rocking_ back and forth—Gladio could see Ignis’ fists gripping what vinyl he could pry up from the pads on the floor. The bulge in the advisor’s pants was also obvious, and Gladio couldn’t help imagining both of them naked, with Prompto seated just a bit lower, riding Ignis until the normally stoic man was taken apart under him.  

 

Prompto moved to get up, and turned towards the door, meeting Gladio’s insanely-dilated eyes; and smirking a little as he sent the knives back to the Armiger, put on his socks and shoes, and grabbed his backpack. He opened the door, leaving Ignis to meditate alone with his thoughts and his erection on the cushioned floor of the sparring room.  

“Hey big guy!” Prompto said brightly, patting him on his inked shoulder. “Pretty cool of me to catch Iggy off-guard, huh?” 

Gladio nodded dumbly, struggling to find his voice. “Uh, yeah. Nice job kid, gettin' better.” Prompto’s casual touch was lighting him up like a firework, and Gladio had to will himself not to shake. “You headed home?” 

Prompto dropped his hand and shrugged. “Probably gonna go to Noct’s. He’s been super cranky lately, so. I think I know how to help with that.” And Prompto smirked again and  _winked_ , eyes twinkling with knowing anticipation, and he turned, leaving Gladio alone with his lust as he watched Prompto’s retreating ass move under the leggings.  

 

 

A couple of weeks later was when Gladio started to notice a different vibe between Noct and his other friends. Where Ignis was usually wound up tighter than a rabid dog on a leash, he was now strangely softer on the two younger men (except for, always, the insistence on giving Noctis a healthy diet). Gladio started to observe lingering physical touches by both Noctis and Prompto, the way Ignis would stiffen at first and then whisk himself away as if to tell them,  _not here_. The looks that Prompto gave him during dinner, the way he’d wink at Noct—who’d roll his eyes, but then look at Ignis for some sort of approval, and the way that Ignis would blush lightly and give a slight nod, the way that Prompto would laugh and clap his hands afterwards, like a child who’d just learned they won a ticket lottery at the arcade. It kept happening, that was the annoying thing, and while everyone else was pretending that things were normal, Gladio knew they weren’t. It finally came to a head one evening when Gladio entered into Ignis’ office in the Citadel without knocking. Normally, Ignis would've raised Ifrit’s own hellfire against him for such an offense, but he merely looked up from his computer and raised an eyebrow, only slightly annoyed.  

“Evening, Gladiolus,” Ignis said slowly, eyes drifting back to the screen.  

“Hey Iggy.” Gladio plopped on the couch across from his desk. He was still flushed from his training session, sweaty and shirtless, towel draped over his shoulders like always.  

Neither spoke for a few minutes, the room filled with a little tension, which was unusual, because they’d known each other for years and silence was often welcome and more than accepted. Gladio huffed and bit the bullet.  

“Ignis, what’s going on?” 

The clacking of the keyboard stopped suddenly, and Ignis was looking at him with pursed lips and drawn brows. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about?” He said, strained.  

“There’s...I saw something between you and Blondie a while back. In the training room.” 

Ignis flared his nostrils.  _Shit._ “When he bested me? A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. He’s only getting better, and that’s good for all of us, especially Noct.” 

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” 

Ignis brought his hands to the top of the desk and folded them. “Then what do you mean?” 

“He was...he was  _grinding_ on you, Iggy. And gods, you were hard too. You put a hand on his bare hip.” Gladio thought about asking if Ignis had scorch marks on his hands from touching the sun, but he didn’t.  

Ignis gulped but said nothing.  

Gladio continued. “And don’t think I haven’t missed the little touches between the three of you, here and there. Prompto’s not exactly a master of the art of subtlety. He smirks and winks a lot more around you now, and it’s not just directed at Princess. You’re also a hell of a lot more relaxed recently.” Gladio looked away, then back at Ignis, whose gaze was zeroed in on him like a predator. “Are you...are all three of you fucking?” 

And there it was; the question hung in the air like an imminent storm cloud waiting to release its lightning. Ignis softened his gaze and stood; Gladio noticed now how his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, now, and that his shirt was unbuttoned not one but  _two_ buttons down, giving anyone a more than gratuitous view of the man’s collarbones and beyond. Gladio’s cheeks were burning as Ignis sat next to him on the couch, so close he was almost knee-to-knee with the Shield.  

Ignis looked at him and smiled weakly. “I suppose I should’ve told you sooner. I apologize. It was not my intention to keep a secret between us.” 

Gladio shook his head. His mind was reeling. Wild visions of Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis having a threesome permeated his brain and his blood. His nerves were on fire when Ignis put a gloved hand on his forearm. The feeling of leather on his skin, the silver gloves such a sharp contrast to his tan... 

“Gladio,” said Ignis, and the bigger man finally wrenched his gaze away from Ignis’ glove and met his crystal green eyes. “Are you all right?” 

“Sorry Iggy...I, uh. What I was gonna say was, you didn’t have to tell me, I mean. What you do in your personal life is yours. You’re not accountable to me or anyone else.” 

Ignis snorted in quiet laughter. “Well of course not. But, I still should’ve told you about how Noctis and Prompto roped me into certain, ah, activities. Because relations with his Highness are quite different than me having a private dating life. As his shield, you should’ve known. So again. I’m sorry.” 

Gladio nodded, the movement slow and mechanical. He glanced down, noticing that Ignis still had his hand on his arm. Gladiolus Amicitia was breaking.  

“How...” he coughed, voice deep and dripping with imagined pleasure. “How do you do it? How is it, with them?” 

Ignis drew back a little, surprised at first, face finally settling into a smirk and gleaming gaze. “Piqued your interest, have I?” 

Gladio nodded again, not trusting his voice anymore. He stared hard at Ignis’ revealed skin under his pinstripe shirt and it was all he could do to mutter a silent prayer to the Astrals not to devour Ignis whole, right then and there.  

“Well, I admit that it took me a little while to get into the idea after Noctis approached me about it.” 

Gladio groaned. “Noctis...he asked you?” 

Ignis chuckled. “Apparently it was Prompto’s idea. I suppose I am sometimes less discreet than I think I am, which is a horrifying thought and one that I am working to rectify. And the fact that you’ve caught on to our little arrangement, well. I am slipping, it seems. I do hope the other Crownsguard haven’t caught on.” 

Gladio shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he said almost too quietly for Ignis to hear.  

Ignis cocked his head. “That’s reassuring. It would cause quite a fuss and that’s something I’d rather avoid at all costs.” 

“Get on with it,” Gladio almost growled, panting a little as he felt his blood meander south.  

“Eager are we? Very well. After my stunning defeat at the hands of Prompto, and further talks with him, I relented. I let the boys take the reins on planning the initial event. It was a Friday; I purchased a take-out dinner. When I got to Noct’s place, the two of them had cleaned up both themselves and the apartment. It was spotless, and I was overcome with emotion, to say the least. They didn’t let me lift a finger on dishes or tidying up of any sort.” He paused, beginning to drag his fingers over the firm muscle of Gladio’s arm, emerald gaze not leaving Gladio’s scarred face as he continued. “It started off with a kiss between Noctis and myself, taking our time to explore each other’s mouths. His lips taste as delicious as they look. Prompto, naturally, was shirtless within minutes, and was left in his delightfully sinful leggings. I moved to the bed to kiss him while Noctis left a rather sizable hickey in the crook of his neck. Our blond friend makes the most divine noises, I must admit. He is pliable and responsive in every sense of the word.” Ignis smirked.  

The golden honey color of Gladio’s eyes were almost obscured by pure black pupils as his breath hitched under Ignis’ ministrations and words. His pants were becoming embarrassingly tight, but he made no motion to cover himself.  

“Noctis bid me undress, and I asked Prompto show me that his mouth is useful for more than talking too much.” 

Gladio shut his eyes and breathed a strained “ _Gods,_ fuck” as the thought of Noctis  _and_ Ignis directing the events of that evening. It was every wet dream of his come to life.  

“Prompto sucked my cock like his life depended on it, until Noctis made him stop. Our prince then proceeded to lube me up and finger me for some time. While he was taking me apart, Prompto finally pulled off his leggings and revealed that he’d been wearing a plug the entire evening. He sank down on my cock and rode me until I came. And then Noctis himself topped me as Prompto was bouncing on my dick.”  

Gladio was actually crying and he didn’t care. He didn’t care that he was so close to coming that he was sure just one touch from Ignis on the bulge in his pants would have him messing himself like he was fourteen again. His breath was coming in shallow bursts, but Ignis was calm and collected, retelling the story with as much flare as he’d give an aloud reading of a council report. He was stroking Gladio’s forearm, applying pressure and squeezing his leather-clad hand around the tense muscle, outright smiling at the way the larger man was shaking.  

“Once I was spent, Prompto drug his own cock to my lips and I proceeded to suck him deep until he gave me everything. That pushed Noct over the edge, and he finished inside of me. We all cuddled for a moment before showering, and then we did it again.” 

Gladio said nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at Ignis, whose own eyes were clouded over with arousal at the memory. “Needless to say, it’s been a great stress-reliever these past few weeks, my little romps with them. I suppose the question now, Gladio, is, ‘Would you like to join us?’” 

And then Ignis was on top of him, straddling his waist and flinging his glasses off on the other side of the couch and kissing Gladio like a man starved. Ignis rolled his hips forward once, twice, and Gladio was screaming Ignis’ name as his own hips bucked up against the adviser, evidence of his orgasm spreading warm and hot inside his boxers and sweatpants, his bulky arms holding onto Ignis for dear life.  

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’” Ignis was breathing into Gladio’s ear as the shield came undone under him.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus Amicitia gets what he wants.

_ >From Dork, 8:37 PM: Hey dude, just left training with Iggy. I kicked his ass actually. Headed there, you still awake? _ 

 _ >From Noct, 8:39 PM: Yeah? That’s hot. I’m home, trying to read these stupid reports. Please come save me. _ 

 _ >From Dork, 8:40 PM:  _ _Oh_ _I am, don’t worry. [Image attached]_  

 _ >From Noct, 8:43 PM: Fuck Prom _ 

> _From Dork, 8:44 PM: I hope you do_  

 _ >From _ _Noct_ _, 8:46 PM: With you looking like that, how could I not?_  

 _ >From Dork, 8:47 PM:  _ _Mmmmm_ _, can’t wait. Also, pretty sure_ _Gladio_ _was making bedroom eyes at me._  

 _ >From Noct, 8:48 PM: Wait what? _ 

 _____________  

 

“Okay, wait. Explain this to me again.” Noct ran a hand through messy black hair and exhaled slowly. He locked eyes with Ignis, whose expression was somewhat neutral. Prompto was reclined on the couch, arms behind his head, gazing sideways at the adviser with a sly smile.  

“Certainly, Highness. Gladio came into my office the other night and deduced that the three of us were having relations. It seems that our mutual affection has bled into the most minute actions. I’d advise the two of you—especially you, Prompto—to be a bit more discreet. If the other Crownsguard found out, and, Astrals forbid, your father, you’d likely never see me again.” Ignis sighed.  

“That wouldn’t happen.” Noctis peered at Ignis through furrowed brows. “You’ve been with me almost my whole life, Ignis. It wouldn’t be right for dad to take you away just because our relationship has evolved into...” he waved his hand, “whatever this is.” 

“A super hot polygamous relationship? Friends with benefits?” Prompto offered cheerfully.  

Noctis snorted.  

“Just...consider the scandal factor, Noct. For my sake, at least.” Ignis crossed his arms.  

“Okay but go back to that other part. Where you made him cum in his sweatpants like a teenager.” 

“Oh fuck,” said Prompto, voice suddenly a little deeper than normal. “That’s such a hot image.” He closed his eyes and shivered.  

“Well,” said Ignis. “He merely asked, more or less, how it happened with us the first time, and how it was  _being_ with the both of you. The way I recounted our first experience turned him on so much that a simple kiss and clothed friction between our groins was enough to leave him breathless and spent.”  

Prompto bit his lip and moaned and looked at Noctis, whose own cheeks were flushed with the invigorating image of Ignis topping the older, significantly larger man. Noctis knew that look. It was the same look that he’d given the prince the first time Noctis had mumbled “I like you” two hours after high school graduation, and two seconds before they made out for the first time; the same look he’d given him in his bathroom in the Citadel the first time Noctis had seen him in running leggings; the look he’d given him barely a month ago when he suggested they both fuck Ignis.  

“Prompto,” said Noctis. 

Ignis turned to the blond beside him, who gave him a wink. Ignis blushed.  

“You think Gladio’s hot, Ignis?” Prompto asked.  

“Ah, well, I suppose I do. The word itself is a bit juvenile, but ‘crush’ comes to mind. And with how responsive he was to me the other night, I’d say the feeling is mutual.” Ignis adjusted his glasses.  

“Oh it definitely is, buddy. You know he was watching our sparring match and getting turned on, right? And I see how he looks at you. And how he looks at me. But he won’t do anything because I’m with Noctis, that much is obvious.” 

“Well, seeing as we’re not exclusive anymore, that should make him happy,” Noct said, chuckling.  

“I’m still your first boyfriend, though. I have rights.” Prompto pouted.  

“Who said you wear the pants in this relationship?” Noctis stuck out his tongue.  

“Oh my gods, what are you, like 12?” The blond laughed.  

“Yeah on a scale of one to ten,” Noctis deadpannned. 

Prompto’s mouth hung open for a few seconds before he doubled over with laughter.  

Ignis rolled his eyes but smiled in spite of himself. “If only Prompto’s proclivity for healthy eating had rubbed off on you as much as his bad jokes.” 

“Hey,  _hey_ , my jokes are not bad!” Prompto whined.  

“Getting back to the matter at hand,” Ignis said matter-of-factly.  

“So you like, what. Invited him? We’re all gonna have a big orgy?” Noctis rubbed his chin. “Does he even like me like that?” 

“In the afterglow of our little  _talk_ , Gladio was rather verbose. He confessed fantasies involving the three of us.” Ignis looked at Noctis, whose eyebrows were arched in surprise. “Noctis, your role wasn’t so much physical as it was dominant. I suppose your title and station plays a part. He expressed desire to have you dictate what us other three would do to each other. The kicker is, Gladio would hold off on his own release until you commanded him to come. That no matter how many times he’d bring Prompto and me to pleasure, that he wouldn’t be allowed orgasm himself until you said so.” 

“Oooooooh  _shit_ ,” said Prompto, whose head was leaned back on the couch and whose hands were already sliding up and down his own thighs, inching closer to his now-growing arousal. “Noctis,” he groaned. “Can you imagine if you told me to top him? Or what if Iggy and I, like, spit-roasted him?” 

“Actually,” Ignis interjected, his face flushed with desire. “Noct, if you and Prompto took his ass and mouth, and left his cock for me, that’d be exquisite.” 

“Right,” Noctis breathed, not sure how his legs were still holding him up with all the goosebumps appearing, disappearing, and reappearing on his body. “But uh, he can’t come until I say so.” 

“Yeah,” Prompto breathed, hands beneath the tight waistband of the leggings now. He was about to get himself off then and there, just imagining Gladio helpless beneath their touches.  

“Hey, no fair,” pouted Noctis, who finally moved to the couch and straddled his best friend. “You don’t think Gladio’s hotter than me, do you?” 

“Psh, no. You’re the hottest, definitely. But uh. Y’know.” He shrugged. “I may or may not have a size kink and damn, he really does do it for that part of my brain, buddy.” Prompto brought his lips to Noctis’ in a quick kiss and bucked up against him, earning him a groan of approval.  

“I’d prefer to take this to the bedroom,” said Ignis. “Sheets are infinitely easier to launder than couch cushions.” He stood.  

Noctis cocked his head and looked at his adviser. “What’s Gladio doing right now? Any reason we can’t make this happen, like, immediately?” 

“You’re really down for it? Hoo boy, I am the  _luckiest_ guy on Eos. Who’d have ever thought that a pleb like me would be having sex with the prince and two nobles? This is like. It couldn’t get any better than this,” Prompto laughed as Noctis shut him up with another kiss.  

 

 

> _From Iggy, 5:15 PM: Are you currently occupied?_  

 _ >From Gladiolus _ _Amicitia_ _, 5:17 PM: On my way home, was going to grab some dinner out. Why what’s up?_  

 _ >From Iggy, 5:18 PM: The boys are very anxious to see you. We’re all at Noct’s, if you’re interested.  _ 

Gladio shook his head, blinked, then blinked again.  _Anxious to see him_. In light of recent events, that could only mean one thing. He gulped, and pressed his foot on the gas pedal little harder. Regular food was going to have to wait—something far more delicious was waiting for him at the prince’s apartment.  

 

 

Gladio was growling, crying, fists gripping Noctis’ silky black sheets, sweat dripping from his forehead, choking out was supposed to be Prompto’s name, Ignis’ name, Noctis’ name, but honestly he wasn’t sure what he was saying anymore. He’d never felt so overwhelmed, so perfect, so utterly  _taken_.  

Prompto, the little shit, kept varying his strokes, his cock buried deep in Gladio’s ass and hitting his prostate only every other push or so. He was going fast, then slow, then pulling out almost completely before slamming back into him and staying still for several seconds.  

His mouth was dripping with his own spit and his prince’s release—Noctis was abusing his mouth and throat over and over, Gladio had lost count of how many times Noctis had come. And Ignis was perhaps the worst of all, laid flat perpendicular to him, only his head and shoulders underneath Gladio’s body as he endlessly teased Gladio’s dripping cock with his long, sinful tongue. And every time he felt himself get close,  _so close, right there, just one or two more licks_ , Ignis would hum fondly and back off. Gladio could tell from the shudders and vibrations of his mouth that Ignis had stroked himself to release multiple times.  

They’d started out with condoms, but then they ran out; despite Ignis’ protests, they all continued in on each other raw eventually, Noctis waving his hand and saying  _We’ve got plenty of potions, Iggy_ and  _You know we all get tested yearly, we’re all clean._  

Gladio felt tears form in the corner of his eyes again as Noctis’ white hot release shot down his throat for what had to have been the fourth time. Finally,  _finally_ , Prompto came inside of him again after what had seemed like ages. Ignis breathed, “Gladio,” again as he came. He felt Noctis and Prompto pull out of him, and Ignis’ tongue left his cock, and then someone—Ignis, he registered—was flipping him over and having his ass again, long fingers wrapping around his weeping hardness. Prompto collapsed on top of Noctis and the prince stroked his hair. Both of them met Gladio’s gaze as his head lolled to the side.  

“Noctis,” he said, voice wrecked. “Please.” 

Noctis smiled and reached out to stroke his dark hair. “You’ve been so good Gladio.” 

He moaned and leaned into Noctis’ touch.  

Noctis looked at Ignis, who had Gladio’s thick legs held up with one hand as he pounded inside of him, other hand slowly stroking Gladio’s cock. He nodded. “Make him come, Iggy.” 

Gladio didn’t last another three strokes; almost as soon as those words left Noct’s kiss-swollen lips, he arched his back hard, his release shooting so far as to splatter his own neck and collarbones. He was seeing stars, Ignis not removing his hand as he himself spilled into Gladio, stroking the shield into overstimulation and milking his own cock inside Gladio’s tight heat until he himself was too sensitive. He pulled out, finally, and moved in between the best friends and Gladio, the larger man immediately moving to cuddle him and cover most of his lean body with tattooed, tanned bulk.  

“Hell yeah,” Prompto said finally, breaking the silence.  

Noctis snorted and gripped his hair, earning a small shriek. “Don’t think I’m finished with any of you yet,” he said. “You all signed up to be in the prince’s harem. You’re finished when I say so.” 

Gladio gulped, impossibly turned on again even after what had seemed like hours of teasing and being used.  

Ignis chuckled. “Might I suggest we clean up a bit, perhaps eat some dinner? I don’t mind cooking.” 

“It’s so late,” Prompto whined. “Don’t wanna move.” 

“Oh shut up,” said Noctis fondly. “Since when have you ever turned down food and more sex?” 

“Hm, hhhmmm, good point, dude.” Prompto left the tangle of his and Noctis’ arms and stood on shaky legs, taking in the sight of the three insanely beautiful, blissed-out men on the bed before him. “Goddamn, I should take a picture.”  

“Don’t you dare,” said Ignis, but Prompto was already reaching for the camera in his backpack.  


End file.
